Je sens que tu me suis pas à pas
by Ghadriel
Summary: Derrière chaque peur, il y a un désir. Derrière chaque douleur se cache un rêve brisé. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont des spectres qu'ils ont droit à un traitement de faveur. Les sentiments et les douleurs intérieurs sont le lot de tous et Minos n'y échappait pas. En particuliers quand son obsession n'est pas accessible.


Disclaimer: Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne sont pas à moi.

Note de l'auteur: Dédicace à BlackMemoria. Mon Bakagami que j'aime. Merci d'être ma source d'inspiration

* * *

L'air frais passa dans les mèches claires dévoilant légèrement le regard ambré de l'homme debout devant le champ de squelettes qui l'entourait. Un frisson le secoua malgré le poids de son surplis et de la chaleur de ses vêtements par-dessous. Inlassablement, ses yeux restaient fixés sur le même point désormais vide. L'étendue enneigée et la pureté de la couleur blanche lui firent penser à une peau lisse et sans doute à cette époque, vierge d'un quelconque toucher. Le Cocyte n'épargnait personne. Les années passées, l'être qu'il était venu voir dès que l'occasion s'y présentait avait fini par tomber en poussière. À son plus grand damne.

Ses poings se serrèrent et la colère afflua dans tout son corps. Quelle idiotie d'être immortel. Si auparavant, il avait aimé s'en vanter devant ses ennemis pour tenter de les faire plier sous sa puissance absolue, aujourd'hui, ça lui laissait un goût plutôt amer. Certes, il était l'un des plus importants des spectres, un des trois Juges d'Hadès, Minos du Griffon, de l'étoile céleste de la Noblesse... Un si grand titre pour des épaules bien lasses de le porter, c'était devenu un fardeau d'être à un niveau si élevé. À quoi bon se pavaner, alors qu'on était craint de tous ? Que les moindres gestes étaient vénérés par les subordonnés . C'était une routine agaçante. Une seule personne sur cette Terre avait réussi à faire bouillonner son sang. Albafica des Poissons. Cet être si parfait. Si parfait au point de vouloir lui arracher les yeux et le moindre de ses membres. De toute sa longue vie, jamais, Minos n'avait ressenti une telle passion pour quelqu'un. Se battre contre ce formidable guerrier avait été l'expérience la plus intense de toute son existence.

Ses paupières voilèrent ses orbes dorés, chaque souvenir lui revenait en mémoire comme si cette guerre ne s'était passée qu'hier. Il se souvenait encore de ce regard déterminé, de cette fierté et surtout de cette beauté envoûtante. Oui... Minos aurait dû s'amuser beaucoup plus longtemps avec le poisson, ce seul homme qui avait été capable de le mettre dans une colère noire. Dire que Shion du Bélier avait osé intervenir en pensant pouvoir lui tenir tête. Le futur Pope à ce moment n'arrivait même pas à la cheville du douzième gardien.

-"Minos... Tu devrais arrêter de te torturer ainsi."

Le Griffon sursauta à peine à l'entente de la voix qui venait de briser ses pensées. Ses talons tournèrent lentement pour faire enfin face à son envahisseur. Les bras croisés, Éaque l'observait sans vraiment prêter attention à l'importance du moment et du désir de solitude de son collègue.

-"Que viens-tu faire, ici ?"

-"Quelle idiotie de te rendre compte que tu l'aimes, alors qu'il est mort."

La mâchoire serrée, le supérieur de Rune se retint de frapper le brun. De quel droit se permettait-il de lui faire la leçon ?

-"Tu comptes vraiment me faire la morale ."

Les deux hommes s'observèrent encore quelques instants avant que la main du Garuda ne vienne presser l'épaule de son ami.

-"Non, je cherche simplement à te sortir de cette boucle infernale."

-"Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Éaque !"

L'argenté chassa la main envahissante d'un geste brusque. Énervé par les propos de son collègue, le Griffon fit quelques pas en arrière pour éviter tout contact.

-"Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me maternes ! Occupe-toi de tes propres soucis. Kagaho est ressuscité et tu t'obstines à l'ignorer et à le traiter comme un subalterne, alors que tu sais pertinemment qu'il est digne d'être au même rang que nous. Tu ne lui as toujours pas pardonné de t'avoir tué, mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de l'aimer. Qui est le plus ridicule de nous deux ?"

Un long soupire s'échappa des lèvres du plus jeune. On pouvait voir la fatigue tirer ses traits. Mais à la plus grande surprise du plus vieux, le cancer ne réagit pas avec la vivacité qu'on lui connaissait.

-"Tu trouves cela ridicule, toi . Moi, je trouve ça fatiguant et terriblement douloureux. Je ne te materne pas, Minos. Tu es bien assez grand pour prendre tes décisions, mais tes soucis nous concernent tous les trois, parce qu'autant Rhadamanthe que moi, nous te voyons sombrer sans rien pouvoir faire. Ma situation avec Kagaho est compliquée, je te l'accorde. Et je n'agis pas de la meilleure des façons... Mais, on oublie qu'on reste des êtres humains malgré notre immortalité et notre condition de spectre. Et tout ça, ça commence à devenir lourd à gérer. Je tente de faire mon travail du mieux que je peux et ne parle pas de notre Wyvern qui se tue à la tâche sans jamais lâcher la bride, mais toi, on te perd. Tu te fais de plus en plus absent et même en étant là, ton esprit est ailleurs. On a besoin d'être trois. Si on reste deux, l'un de nous va finir par craquer."

Pendant un instant, le Griffon analysa les paroles de son ami. Sa colère retomba petit à petit pour être remplacée par des larmes qui restèrent bloquées aux coins de ses yeux. Quelle faiblesse... Il se trouvait pathétique de se sentir dans un tel état à cause d'une simple discussion.

-"Pourquoi, ne pouvons-nous pas avoir la faveur d'une résurrection ? Notre Seigneur fait revenir les morts pour ses intérêts, mais les nôtres sont oubliés."

-"Et quel est l'intérêt de faire revivre Albafica, Minos ?"

Aucune réponse ne vint à l'esprit du juge interrogé, il désirait juste la présence du Poisson, le voir à nouveau combattre avec la même hargne, le torturer bien plus qu'avant pour se venger de la mort donnée par le chevalier d'Athéna. Le retour de l'ancien douzième gardien ne serait que pour sa vengeance, ça et aussi la satisfaction de pouvoir le garder pour lui comme une jolie poupée. Mais aussi, peut-être trouver un terrain d'entente et tenter une relation. Albafica hantait ses pensées depuis le jour où leur seigneur leur avait accordé une nouvelle vie. L'ancien combattant n'avait de cesse d'envahir chaque pensée du juge. Quelle torture...

-"Aucun. Je veux juste qu'il soit là."

Un sourire triste étira les lèvres du Garuda, doucement, il attrapa la main de son collègue, jetant un coup d'œil pour jauger sa réaction, mais Minos se laissa juste faire suivant les pas du plus jeune pour sortir du Cocyte. Ce n'est qu'une fois en dehors de ce lieu que l'argenté se rendit compte à quel point il avait froid et pas seulement que physiquement.

-"Nous avons besoin de toi."

-"Bien. Je ferais de mon mieux."

Le bélier suivit le cancer jusqu'au tribunal, saluant d'un geste Rhadamanthe déjà occupé à noter des noms dans le grand livre des âmes. Cette journée allait être comme toutes les autres. Banale et sans intérêt.

Et les jours qui suivirent furent les mêmes, sans arrêt. Les jugements incessants, la mauvaise humeur constante de Rhadamanthe, le comportement imbuvable d'Éaque face à Kagaho. Le Griffon n'en pouvait plus et pourtant, il continua d'encaisser. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, parce que c'était ça ou encore se perdre dans le Cocyte en repensant sans cesse à son défunt guerrier.

Puis, la venue de Valentine dans le tribunal étonna tout le monde et en particulier quand Minos fut demandé aux côtés de leur seigneur. Un regard interrogateur à ses collègues lui confirma qu'eux non plus ne savaient rien. Alors, le Griffon suivit le soldat des enfers sans broncher. Craignant déjà une réprimande ou sa fonction résilier par rapport à son comportement précédent. La sentence devait bien tomber un jour ou l'autre, même s'il avait tout fait pour se racheter.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle du trône, le juge se mit immédiatement à genoux devant Hadès qui pour une fois était seul, il attendit un geste de celui-ci.

-"Redresse-toi, Minos. Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai fait appeler ?"

Le bélier obéit, avant de secouer la tête pour donner une réponse négative.

-"J'ai entendu dire que tu traînais souvent dans le Cocyte. Y cherches-tu quelque chose en particulier ?"

-"Je... Je me recueillais..."

Quelle réponse stupide.

-"Tu te recueillais . Depuis quand pleure-t-on les morts, Minos ? Nous leur offrons justement la chance de ne plus jamais souffrir en leur ouvrant la porte des Enfers."

-"Oui mon seigneur. Mais ce mort-là est particulier..."

-"Albafica des Poissons. N'est-ce pas ?"

Le coeur du Griffon se serra en entendant le nom du chevalier, il n'osa même pas hocher la tête, la douleur était revenue comme un coup de poing en plein visage.

-"Je sais que c'est un ennemi."

-"Que tu as vaillamment combattu et qui t'as fait goûter à une défaite bien amère. Tu ne penses pas qu'une revanche doit être faite ."

Minos levèrent la tête pour ancrer ses orbes dorés dans celles de son Dieu, avait-il bien compris ?

-"Seigneur Hadès..."

-"Qu'en penses-tu ?"

-"Je ne sais pas quoi dire..."

Perdu. C'était bien le mot, le bélier ne savait plus quoi penser, ni comment le monde fonctionnait à cet instant précis.

-"Je m'occuperais d'Éaque et Rhadamanthe, s'ils te disent quoi que ce soit sur ton absence d'aujourd'hui. J'aimerais que tu prennes du repos dans tes appartements."

-"Avec tout mon respect, je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur par rapport à eux. Ils travaillent aussi durs, même plus..."

-"Ils auront leur tour, je sais quoi faire, Minos, je suis votre Dieu, votre bien-être me concerne."

-"Bien, mon seigneur."

-"Tu peux disposer."

Le juge obéit à nouveau. Perdu encore une fois dans ses pensées, le bélier se demandait pourquoi Hadès avait agi aussi étrangement. Leur Dieu était un vrai mystère... Ouvrant la porte de ses appartements en soupirant, le Griffon resta figé sur place en voyant un corps qui reposait sur son lit. Sans y croire, ses pieds avancèrent d'eux-mêmes avant de finalement constater la réalité. Ses cheveux colorés étalés sur les oreillers, cette peau de porcelaine et ce corps musclé tout en finesse... Albafica était là.

Précautionneusement, le juge saisit le poignet, les doigts tremblants avant de sursauter en sentant le poult de celui-ci résonner contre son poignet. Par Hadès, s'il n'avait pas peur de manquer le réveil du chevalier, il aurait pu courir embrasser son supérieur. Hadès... Comment douter de la bienveillance de leur Dieu envers ses précieux spectres après cela ?

Tendrement, Minos dégagea une mèche claire du visage de poupée du Poisson.

Bientôt, il ouvrira les yeux. Bientôt, il sera à lui.


End file.
